Summer's End
by Fallen.Angel.360
Summary: This is a one shot for Itachi and Sakura. Enjoy :3


"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he literally jumped on top of Sasuke. They both collapsed onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed Naruto off of him. They both laughed it off, we all laughed it off. Everyone was in the living room, while I was leaning against a wall, away from the group. Choji made some joke and they laughed.

It was summer, well the ending of it, and we were getting the most we could out of the summer before we all spread out all of the country for college. We all had gotten Skype accounts and friended each other on Skype.

"Okay everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Naruto shouted.

"If it's another fart, I'm throwing you out of here." I said to him. We all laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Naruto being serious. Huh? That's a miracle." Ino joked. We all laughed, including Naruto.

"Okay, everyone shut up!" Sasuke announced. We went dead silent waiting for Naruto's whatever he's going to do.

"Hinata. You light up my life. I couldn't see a day go by without you." He got on his knees and held out a ring. "Will you marry me?" This stunned me to know end. He seemed like the type to never commit.

Hinata looked surprised, stunned, and in awe. "Y, yes." She answered. Naruto put the ring on her finger.

We all burst into applause.

When we settled down, Ino came over to me.

Ino and I have been at war with each other since we were eight, when we met. It was a hateful war. We called each other best friends. Our war is of love. We both had massive crushes on Uchiha Sasuke, a member of our random group of friends. That was our war. Nothing special. But of late I've been liking Sasuke less of a potential boyfriend but more of a brother.

"So that was a surprise." She stated.

"It wasn't for me."

"How so?"

"Naruto asked me to help him pick out a ring."

"And you kept it a secret."

"Yes, I did. You are the only one here who can't keep a secret."

She rolled her eyes. "May I should ask Sasuke out?"

"Go for it." I stated.

"You are not going to argue that you should take him."

"I'm not interested in him anymore."

"What? Why? How? He was our crush for about ten years now."

"I've lost interested. So go for it."

"Hey, Sasuke." Ino shouted.

"Yeah?" He answered.

We were all staring at them now. "Would you go on a date with me?"

Sasuke stood there half stunned, half in his cocky way. "Sure." We all applaud for them.

Just then Gaara stood up. "I have an announcement to make." We all went silent and he took center stage. "I am gay!" We all threw our empty cups at him.

"No, you are not!" I said. "You are as straight as a ruler."

"I know I am." He said with a smile.

We all laughed.

Then the front door opened and walked in Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and we went silent. He glared at us and then went straight up to his room. Sasuke told us his story and why he was still living at home, even after he graduated from college. He was saving up to buy a house out right, with a bank loan or anything of the sort. He helps pay the bills, so that sets back his savings. He also recently bought a new car, because his old car's engine had burst into flames; so that set him back by twenty two grand at least.

Naruto farted and they burst laughed, I just chuckled. How did we become friends and stayed friends? My awesome, loveable friends. I stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted.

"Bathroom." I said honestly. He nodded and I started back up the stairs. There was no bathroom on the ground level. I went into their bathroom, used it, washed my hands, and left. As I was about to leave, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned, and noticed that Itachi's room was slightly open. He was moving around. Out of curiosity, I went over to his room and opened the door. "Why do you hate us?" I asked before he could even say anything.

"I don't hate you." He answered, leaning back against the chair. I leaned my back agains the wall that was between his desk and the door.

"Then why did you glare at us?" I asked.

"I'm jealous."

"The prideful Itachi admits that he's jealous. What is going on through your brain?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm jealous how carefree you all have, even though some of you do have jobs. You don't need them, you just want them."

"Hey, I need my job."

"I forgot you live alone. Didn't my mom ask you to live with us on several occasions?"

"Yes, but I turned them down."

"Why?" his eyes with burning with curiosity.

"It felt weird for me to do so." I shrugged off. He stood up.

"How would it be weird?" He asked.

"I didn't feel right, living here without paying any type of rent, or helping out with the bills, or anything." He looked at me with a look, I've never seen before on anyone.

Then he kissed me on the lips, wrapping his one arm around my waist and the other grabbing almost all of my hair, he pulled me closer to him as I kissed him back. He stuck his tongue down my throat, feeling me. Two could play at that game and I did the same to him. Itachi pushed me, gently, against the wall as his hand removed from my waist and started to roam my legs, rubbing them up and down. Then I started rubbing my hands his hard cock. Without any warning, he let go of my hair and took both of my wrists and put them over my head, holding them with one hand. He pushed some of my panties aside and started gently playing with my clit. He removed his tongue from my mouth. "Scream and I'll punish you." He whispered in my ear. Punish me? I bite my lower lip as he put a finger inside of my vagina. "You're a virgin?" He asked. I bite my lower lip harder as he continued to play around, never actually penetrating me deeply. He slapped the lips of my vagina, I made a shocked sound.. "Answer me." He ordered in a whisper in my ear. I was seeping. That turned me so on, I didn't understand why. "Are you a virgin?" He asked again. I nodded. He slapped the lips again, the shocked sounded returned. "You will say 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir. Got it." He started playing with my clit again.

"Yes, sir." I said. He started moving his finger fast against my clit.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked again.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He gave me a wicked smile. He stopped playing with my clit and he tore off my panties like they were thin paper. I was expecting him to do something more but he didn't. He released me. He went over to his bed and sat down on the edge. "Come here." I stayed where I was. I was scared an excited. "I said come here." I didn't budge. I just stared at Itachi. "I will punish you if you do not come over." I did not move. "Fine. You brought this all on your own." He stood and came over to me. He took one of my hands and forced me to go over to his bed, Itachi forced me on my knees with one hand; he sat down as he began to unzip his pants. Itachi pulled down his pants a little, along with his boxers, to reveal a really huge penis. "Now suck." He pushed his penis down my throat. It was so weird. He did all of the movements for me. It tastes weird. "Use your tongue. Lick while your suck." I began licking the length of his penis. "Good. Good." I was oddly turned on by this. I felt my wetness trickle down my legs. Then he cumed in my mouth, and this turned me on more. I felt my body releasing my wetness. My legs were soaked with my own cum. "Swallow." He ordered as he pulled out of my mouth. I did. I swallowed his semen. "Get up here now." I got on his bed. "Wow. You are wet." He said as he felt my legs. Without warning, he took me, and pulled me over his knees like a child. "This is because you disobeyed me." He said as he pulled up my dress. He spanked once. I let out a sound of pain and surprise. "Say 'thank you sir' and count with each spank. Do you understand?" I remained silent. Another spank. Another sound. "Answer me." Another spank. "Do you understand?" I remained silent. I couldn't believe that I was being treated like a child. Another spank. "Do you understand." Another spank. This one hurt like hell.

"Yes, Sir. I understand, sir." I pipped out.

"Good. Since you keep disobeying me. I think fifty would do. Not including the ones I just did. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." I did want he wanted me to do after every spanking. It hurt so much. I counted and I said 'thank you sir' after every spanking. Tears were flowing down my face. "Good girl." He said after he did his last spanking. I said what I needed to say. "Very good girl. You catch on quickly. Get off and stand up." I did what he wanted. Itachi grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, he turned me around, pulled up my dress and he shoved his cock into my vagina. I began to scream from the sheer pain of it, but he quickly covered my mouth. "No screaming. Or you'll be punished." Once the initially pain subsided a little, I realized that I orgasmed, and cumed everywhere, just by the insert itself. Was this normal? Itachi was playing with my ear with his mouth, while one hand roamed into my dress and was playing roughly with a breast, while the other hand was playing with my clit. He began to thrust. It hurt. But I like it. As time went on, it felt like with every thrust he did I was squirting out everything. I was cuming all over him and his bed. I felt the orgasms. I felt high but his touch and his movement kept me grounded. There was few seconds that Itachi had stopped moving and relaxed but I remained on his penis. Too scared to move. He grabbed me around my chest, lifted me off of his cock. "Anal bitch." What? Before I could even protest or fight back. His cock was ramming into my ass. He covered my mouth, and I screamed into it. Tears flowed freely down my face and over his hand. He fucked that too. He was fucking my ass like he was my vagina. It was lasting just as long, or felt that way. But I fucking enjoyed it. I lost count how many times I orgasmed with his giving me anal. Then lifted me again and put me back on his cock. With that, I felt him orgasm. I felt his semen being jet out of his penis and into me. I was tired but I felt so high. So this is sex. He tapped my thigh. "You can get off now." Every body part was numb, when I stood up, I began to fall over, but Itachi caught me before I hit the ground. He chuckled at me as he helped me up.

Tenderly, he put his hand on my cheek.

ZzZzZzZzZz

School had just begun, it was kicking my ass, but I loved it. Yeah, classes were kicking my ass, but I was kicking right back. I was meeting new people and making new friends. I still keep in contact, very regularly with my old group of misfit friends. But it is hard. Harder than school. We try to Skype, but with different schedules, different time zones, and different things going on in our lives, it was so hard to do. We text each other, when we can. I keep more in touch with Itachi than any of them. Then again, he doesn't go to school and work, whereas my friends do. I wasn't sure what we were. We never talked about being anything more. But I do know he wants to because one time I told him that I met a really cute guy and we were flirting with each other. He told me to stop and never talk to him again. I explained to the guy that I had led him on and that I was taken. I explained that it was nice being flirted with again. He laughed and we moved on with our lives. We do talk but only for projects. We have a class together.

Here I was lying down on my bed, wondering what to do. A class was cancelled and all homework was taken care of. My other roommates being noisy as ever; so no chance of a desperately needed nap.

My phone went off. When I looked it said it was Uchiha household. I answered. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" It was Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes, Mrs. Ichiha."

"I have some unfortunate news." She sounded like she was crying, or had been.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure I'm okay. But, Itachi, he . . . he's dead."

"What?" We were text each other less than a couple of hours ago. He said that he was on his way home and that he'll text me when he got back. He had taken a half day off, so he could spend time with his parents. "What . . . what happened?"

"A drunk driver crashed into him, killing him instantly. The drunk driver walked away with barely a scratch. The funeral is this weekend. Can you make it?" It was Tuesday.

"That's fast."

"My hasband threw himself into the funeral plans. I think work is next."

"I understand that. But I hate to ask this, but can you loan me the money so I can make to the funeral?"

"Certainly but you don't have to pay us back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to miss it."

ZzZzZzZzZz

"Sakura!" Mrs. Uchiha screamed as she pulled me into a bear like hug. She began to sob. I hugged her back. She was so generous, so kind, and so wonderful. She shouldn't have lost a son. Go through the pain and torment of it. The jackass shouldn't see the light of day for the rest of his life. When Mrs. Uchiha stopped hugging me, Sasuke then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Where's Mr. Uchiha? I asked once Sasuke stopped hugging me.

"He's finishing up last minute funeral stuff." I nodded in understanding. We left the airport and headed towards their car. Mrs. Uchiha in the passenger's seat and Sasuke in the driver's seat. Was Mrs. Uchiha traumatized to drive? The jackass should definitely never see the light of day for the rest of his life.

ZzZzZzZzZz

We were at the funeral.

My misfit friends were all here. I think they were here to support Sasuke. We were in another room all together. I didn't want to see Itachi like this. But I knew that I needed to before this was over. We were all quiet, not really sure what to say or do. Even Naruto was quiet.

The silence getting to me after being there for a half an hour, I got up and all of my friends stared at me with solemn faces. I left the room and into the room where Itachi was; his mother crying her heart out while her husband was soothing her.

I walked slowly walked up to him. When I got up there, I stared. He looked at peace. Restful.

Then everything went black.

ZzZzZzZzZz

When I woke up everything smelled like disinfectant.

"Well, I gotta say, you sure as hell know how to break the ice." Mr. Uchiha said with a soft smile but his eyes were red. I sat up. My misfit friends and the Ichiha's were here.

"What happened?" I asked as my mind came into focus.

"You passed out." Sasuke said. He looked like he has been crying to.

"Awesome. Is that why I hurt everywhere?"

"Probably." Naruto said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Does anyone know why I passed out?" I asked.

"I know why." A male doctor walked in. "You're pregnant. Your body was one the verge of miscarrying and you passed out from the pain." Everyone was staring at me. I knew exactly what question was on their mind.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked.

"You can go now but I recommend you stay over night."

"Stay Sakura." Mrs. Uchiha said, in an almost begging tone. "We are paying for your medical bills. Stay. We want you to be good as new." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay the night." I didn't want to, but Mrs. Uchiha was on the verge of tears when she told me to stay.

The doctor nodded and left.

"Can all of you leave please?" I asked my friends. "I want to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha in private." Everyone looked confused but complied.

"If this is about the money for the trip here and back and the medical expenses, forget it. It is our pleasure to do so." Mr. Uchiha said.

I smiled a little at his mini rant.

"No, it is not."

"Then what is it?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Itachi. He's the father. I lost my virginity to him and he's the only guy I've ever slept with. He's the father of my baby."

"Sakura." Mrs. Uchia looked stunned. "Sakura. You've giving us a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"Yes, we thought we were never going to have grandkids with Itachi. Before his death." Mr. Uchiha explained.

"What now? Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Sakura, would you like to move in with us?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until college is over. You don't have to be in the guest room or the basement; you can be in the apartment above the garage. So you can have a lot of privacy. You don't pay rent or any other bill, just so long as you work at least part time and go to school part time."

"What about school? I transfer to the local college or community college?" I asked. I was thinking that this would be great. I wanted to keep the baby anyway.

"If you want to." Mrs. Uchiha said. "But that has to happen if you do take this. This is not a bribe or anything, but all of Itachi's savings will be transferred to you, to help with the baby and we will pay for the medical expenses, like ultrasounds and such."

"That sounds like a bribe." I said. The guilt kept coming and coming. They just wanted to be their grandbabies life. They wanted to be there for the pregnancy. They just lost their eldest son, how could I rip their eldest son's only child away? I didn't like that they were giving me so much but I knew why. I understood why. I didn't want to transfer schools. Hell I didn't want to leave my school. It was amazing. But I knew for the baby, I had to. "Mrs. Uchiha, would you watch the baby when I'm at work or school?"

"I would love to." She answered. "Is that a yes?" She pleaded.

"It is a yes."

ZzZzZzZzZz

The baby was a girl and I named her Yuki because winter was Itachi's favorite season.


End file.
